Gofish
by SoundsLikeTheDevilIsLawling
Summary: The gang finds a place to stay when its raining and decide to play gofish...........--I will update this as soon as I want, not to sound rude.
1. Prologe thingymajig

Go-fish

An Inuyasha story By:SparklingMidnightRain

It was cold.Maybe about to rain?Snow?Hail?who knows?All they new was it sure wasn't going to clear up any time soon.

"It's getting colder…"said a young man dressed in purple and blue hues."we should find shelter for the night to stay warm"he said as he eyed a young girl with her hair tied back into a low ponytail that reached her waist.She caught this look and got ready to wipe it off of his face.

"Don't even think about it, monk!"she yelled, knowing what he was thinking, and you don't want to know.

"Now, now Sango, I was only joking."the monk replied with hints of fear and humor in his voice.

"Keh.We know when you're lying Miroku!You've been traveling with us for a long timem, so everyone knows what you're thinking."scoffed a boy with dog ears and not-quite sterling silver hair and 16 karat gold eyes that any jeweler would die for.

"Kagome,"said a small child with grass green eyes and autum-leaf orange colored hair from the young girl's shoulder,"what was Miroku thinking?"his voice filled with innocence as his eyes darted from his perch's face to the monk's,to Sango's,to the other young man,back to his perch.

"Uh……we'll tell you when you're older Shippou"hesitated Kagome, his perch, as she ran to catch up with the group….


	2. Kirara's POV

Sorry the last chapter was so short!My folks told me to get off of the computer before my eyes melt (she was being sarcastic but I have eye problems)Well, basicly, sorry SaffyShaman.(the only reveiwer that I know of)Just think of it as a prologe thing, Okay?On With the story!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Takahashi owns Inuyasha and I have no clue who owns Gofish.

Gofish

Chapter 1 or 2 or whatever you want to call it:Kirara's POV

"Finally—Shelter!"Kagome stated the obvious again.No surprise to me, everyone stated the obvious in one way or another.Anyway, it started to ran right after Kagome said that.What luck.

"Well, come on ya wanted a place to stay so go in!"yelled Inuyasha, obviously pissed(still no surprise) as he hoped into the shack they found.Then the fox demon hoped in, Kagome following,then the guy who's always hitting on my best friend, which is ;you guessed it;Sango the demon slayer.But she doesn't mind him hitting on her,she only minds him hitting on other girls—AGHHHHHH!Their habit of stating the obvious is wiping off on me!

Then Sango came to rescue me from my own thoughts by scooping me up into her arms before I got drenched.

"Thanks"was what I tried to say, but what came out was a-

"Mew!"I hate when I forget I can't speak human!Well after that was pretty boring. All they did was tell jokes, and talk about the good times and bad.But there was a joke Kagome said that she heard from a friend that moved to somewhere called the 'United States of America'-but that wasn't the important part, the important part was the joke.She said it was a 'Stupid Blond' joke(A/N:I have nothig against blonds I just think this is funny)Well this is how it went:

"'three blond gentlemen where walking down a path one day when they came across a river.they didn't know how to cross it when they saw a bottle floating down stream.they picked it up and rubbed it dry.then a genie popped out and said-

"I will grant you three wishes and three wishes only"

The boys got excited and one stepped up and said-

"I wish I was so smart that I could find away to cross this river"then he thurned into a redhead!and he found out he could swim across the river.the other two got very excited

and the second stepped up and said-

"I wish I was so smart that I could find an even better way to cross"so he turned into a brunette. So he found out he could use the boat that was tied to a dock down the river.the last one got super excited and wished-

"I wish I was so smart that I could find the best way across possible"so he turned into a women!

And she found out she could cross the bridge they passed down on main street.'"Kagome finished her joke and everyone laughed, except for me. I couldn't laugh. I would though.

After that it just got boring. People sleeping,then being woken up by someone who was bored, and all that crap. I started to fall asleep when……………..

"Hey, everyone! Wanna play a game?"Kagome yelled, waking the lone sleeper-by the way, it was Inuyasha-again.

"What game?"asked Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, I just meowed again.

"A card game,"Kagome stated as she pulled out some cards from her bottomless backpack."called Gofish……………………"

Sorry people who review. This might not have be as long as you expected. But I'm saving the actual game for chapter 3. So please keep reading!

SparklingMidnightRain


	3. I'm Sorry

Oh my god! I'm so sorry to everyone who is reading this! The computer that I had the original 3rd chapter on it kind of overheated while I was writing and I lost the hole thing! But, now its fixed. The chapter some how survived, and I'm writing again! And a quick thank you to those who read and reviewed 'Go Fish'!

Muchy Thankies!

SparklingMidnightRain


End file.
